Forbidden Love
by tizzyfronfan
Summary: Sharpay and Ryan were only 6 years old when their parents got divorced. They lived with their mom. But a year after their mom met a new guy and fell in love with him. What will happen to them now? a TROYPAY of course..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own high school musical

Disclaimer: I don't own high school musical

Summary: Sharpay and Ryan were only 6 years old when their parents got divorced. They lived with their mom. But a year after their mom met a new guy and fell in love with him. What will happen to them now?

Forbidden Love

Chapter 1 - Meet the Your New Parents (Part 1)

"Mommy, who is he?" a 6 yr old blonde girl asked her mom while pointing to the guy next to her mom.

"This is Jack Bolton and he will be your new daddy." said the older blond.

"No…. We don't need a new daddy." cried the little blonde.

"I need someone to help me take care of you. And I love him."

The little girl ran to her room crying then locked the doors; Her mom following her.

"Sharpay, sweetie… Open up this door now."

"G-go a-away... I ha-te you... Y-you don't love m-me any-more." Sharpay said between sobs.

"Don't say that sweetie… You know I love you…"

"N-n-o-o you don't"

"Yes I do, sweetie."

"Ok. B-but I still d-don't want him to be our dd-da-ddy. I ha-ve my o-own daddy." Sharpay said still crying.

"Richard will always be your daddy and we are friends now… But we're not together anymore… Jack will be helping me take care of you… But you don't need to call him "daddy" if you don't want to."

Little Sharpay opened the door of her room and hugged her mom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Daddy, who is she and who's that little boy?" a 6 yr old blonde boy asked his dad while pointing to the lady next to his dad.

"This is Lucile Bolton and that's her son Troy. And she will be your new mommy." said the older man.

"But I still have my own mommy. I don't need a new mommy."

"Auchante will always be your mommy and we are friends now … But we're not together anymore… Lucile will be helping me take care of you… But you don't need to call her "mommy" if you don't want to."

"Ok. But if she's gonna be our new mommy, then Troy will be my brother?"

"That's right son."

"That ain't so bad. I'm gonna have a brother. I can have someone to play with my toys. I'm sick of playing with Sharpays and her dollies."

"I'm glad you're ok with this son."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_If I could escape_

_And re-create a place as my own world_

_And I could be your favorite girl _

_Forever, perfectly together _

_And tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?_

Auchante's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was her ex-husband.

(a/n: my mom have this ringtone. lol)

"Hi Richard"

"_So how did it go with Sharpay?"_

"Telling him about Jack was so hard. Knowing that she's our little drama princess. How did it go with Ryan?"

"_Well, he's cool with it. He's glad he's gonna have a brother. He sais he's sick of playing with Sparpay and her dolls."_

"That's good... He didn't take it so badly."

"_When will you tell him about Jack?" _

"I'll tell him when I get him next week."

"Ok. We'll tell them next week. Talk to you later."

"Ok. Bye."

Then both of them hung up.

-­­--

a/n

that's all for now…. there are other chapters coming up… hope you liked it…

Please review… Tell me what you think about my story…. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Meet the Your New Parents (Part 2)

Chapter 2 - Meet the Your New Parents (Part 2)

Little Sharpay was watching her favorite show, Peter Pan. Sharpay really like Tinkerbell, the little fairy that keeps on following Peter Pan. When the show ended, she got bored and played with her dolls. " Wish Ryan was here. I could play with him. It sucks being alone here." She said to herself. Then she heard the door bell ring.

"Mommy, the door." She shouted from the living room.

"That must be your dad and Ryan. Why don't you go and see who it is, sweetie. I'm not finish yet with this casserole."

When she heard that it could be her twin and her dad, she got up and run to the front door. She was very excited to see Ryan. It's been a week since she saw him. She peeked at the window before she opened the door. She was disappointed when she saw who was in the outside he door. Instead of a blonde boy, she saw a brown haired boy with beautiful blue eyes. She just ignored it then she went back to the living room and played with her dolls.

"Who was it?" her mom shouted from the kitchen

"I don't know, maybe just some boy selling out cookies."

"Alright, sweetie… And while we're waiting for them why don't you call nanny to get you ready fro dinner, Ok…"

"Sure, mommy"

Then the door bell rang again. Auchante went to open the door. This time it was Richard and Ryan, and a lady with a little boy.

"Mommy, I missed you." Ryan run to her mom and gave her a very big hug.

"I missed you too duckie." The ryan let go of the hug and went to find his twin.

"It's nice to see you again Chante."

"Nice to see you too Chard"

"Auchante, it's so nice to see you."

"It's so nice to have you here Lucile." Then they both gave each other a hug.

"Is this Troy?" Auchante asked.

"Yep. That's the little boy your twins used to play with."

Aushante gave troy a hug. "It's been so long since I last saw you. You we're just so little."

"Is Jack coming for dinner?" Richard asked her ex-wife while they were on their way to the dining room.

"Yes, but he said he's gonna be a little late. He has to finish the try outs for the new varsity players."

"This dinner would be so much fun."

"Yeah, you said it right."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Isabelle, the twins' nanny was getting Sharpay ready for dinner.

"I'm so exited to see Ryry, nanny."

"I'm excited to see him too, sweetie."

Then the door of her room opened. Ryan was running to her sister. Even if Sharpay was a little brat sometimes, he really missed her. He jumped up the bed where Sharpay was standing. They gave each other a hug and keep jumping up and down the bed.

"I really, really, really missed you so much Ryry."

"I missed you too, Paypay."

"I missed you too, nanny"

"I missed you too, Ryan." Then they all hugged.

"You know Ry, mommy said we're having a new daddy and he'll be joining us for dinner tonight. His anme is Jack Bolton" Sharpay said pouting and almost starting to cry.

"What? But we still have our daddy. First a new mommy, then a new daddy, we're gonna have a very big family, Pay. "

"I don't want a big fam - wait. Did you just say a new mommy, Ry?"

"Yes. Daddy said we're gonna have a new mommy. She's down stairs right now. Her name is Lucile Bolton"

"Wow, they are both Bolton's."

"It would be fun, Pay. We're gonna have 2 mommies and daddies."

"I hope so, Ry."

They went downstairs to join the other in the dining room. Sharpay notice the woman sitting next to her dad. _That must be our new mommy. She looks nice_. Then she went to her dad and gave him a big hug.

"I missed you daddy."

"I'm missed you too, princess."

She noticed the little boy she saw a while ago.

"Who's that daddy?" pointing to the little boy.

"That's Troy, Lucile's son. And he's gonna be your new brother. And Lucile will be your new mommy."

"I know. Ryry told me about her."

"That's good."

"Am I late?" asked the man you just entered the dining room.

The little Troy went to the man and gave him a hug.

"I missed you dad."

"I missed you too son."

"You're just in time jack." Auchnate said.

The Boltons and the Evanses had their first dinner together. Sharpay had accepted the situation. It wasn't that bad after all.

--

a/n: hope you like this one… please review…. thanks

thanks for the review XZashleyTroypayX


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The decision

Sharpay's POV

It's been 2 months since the whole family had dinner together. I really missed Ryry. Sure, I see him every once in awhile but I never had a chance to spend longer time with him. I only see him when daddy comes me here at mommy's when it's his turn to stay here. It's really hard to keep on traveling every week. I feel like I'm a tennis ball getting tossed in the air back and forth. I wish I could just stay in one place. But if I stay here I'm going to miss my daddy.

I heard a knock on my door. "Have you packed your thing, princess." My mom asked hrough the door.

"Yep... Nanny helped me with my stuff." Then my mom entered my room. She sat beside on my bed. She gave me a hug and kissed my forehead. She looked sad.

"I'm gonna miss you. I won't be seeing you for the whole week."

"I'm gonna miss you, too, mommy. I wish I could just stay here. I'm getting tired of traveling." I hugged my mommy.

"I'll talk with you dad about that."

"Thanks mommy."

"You better sleep now. It's already 10 pm, way past your bed time. And your dad is picking you up early tomorrow."

"Alright. Goodnight mommy. I love you." I kissed her cheek and hug her.

"Goodnight, sweetie. Have nice sleep." Then she left.

Nanny woke me to get ready. It was around 8 in the morning. Daddy's gonna pick me up at 9:30 am. "Good morning, princess. It's time to wake up." I rubbed my eyes. I still feel sleepy. Nanny helped me change and get ready for breakfast. Then I run down stairs to eat. I was surprised when I went to the kitchen. I saw Ryan sitting at his chair. Just right next to mine. I came up to him and hugged him.

"Ryry. I missed you." I gave him a tight hug.

"Paypay. C-can't b-breathe." He said pushing me. I let go. We both laughed.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Ryry. I just missed you."

"I missed you too, Paypay."

"You're here early. Where's daddy?"

"He's at mommy's office."

"Oh. Ok."

Ryan and I were talking and laughing while we ate our breakfast.

After a while, my parents entered the kitchen. Ryan and I run to our parents. I hugged daddy while Ryan hugged mommy. "I missed you, princess." Daddy said.

"I missed you too, daddy." Then he kissed my forehead.

"Oh. I missed you, duckie." Mommy said to Ryan. Then she kissed his forehead

"I really missed you mommy."

"Why don't you kids have a seat first?" Daddy said. Mommy took us to our seats.

"Your mother and I know that it's hard to be always traveling." Ryan and I nodded. "We have decided that it would be better if we just live in the same house." Daddy continued. I'm so happy to hear that news.

"Does it mean that you and mommy are back together?" I had a big smile on my face. There still hope that my parents would be back together.

"No, princess. I'm sorry." My smile turned into a frown. All my hope was gone. Daddy sat next to me and placed his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't be sad, princess. Even though your mom and I are not together, we still love you, I love you. That's why though it's kinda awkward for us to be living in one house we're doing it for you two. Ok?" He kissed my hair. I just nodded.

"Kids, we hope you understand. Your dad and I won't be together any more. I'm with Jack and your dad is with Lucile." We just nodded. Mommy hugged me and Ryan.

"The Boltons will be here tomorrow. We're going to look for a bigger house. You kids will have to stay here with Troy. Ok? He's going to be part of the family now." Daddy said.  
"Ok." Ryan and I said.

I happy that Ryry and I were not gonna be separated anymore. We're going to live in the same house. Though I hate it, I have no choice. I'm having another brother. Troy Bolton. I don't like him. I really don't know why. But what can I do. I'm bound to live with him until I can have my own place.

"Hey kids. We're leaving now. Be nice to Troy. Ok?" Mommy said. Ryan and I nodded. We were in my room playing. Troy was hiding behind my mom. Mommy pushed him to go inside. Then mommy left.

"Hi!" Troy said shyly.

"Don't be shy Troy. You can play with us." Ryan said being the friendliest from the two of us.

"Here," I pushed some of the lego blocks to Troy, "you can build anything you want."

The three of us just played. I started to like Troy. It's nice to have another brother after all.

Our parents arrived. They said they found a nice house for us and that we'll be moving there next week. So we spent all week packing our stuff.

The day that we're moving to our new house came. We arrived at our new house. It was bigger than our house before. We went inside. I liked the place.

"Mom, will I have my own room or would I have to share it with Troy." Ryan asked mommy. We were on our way to the rooms upstairs. They showed us Ryan's room first. A picture of a hat with Ryan's name written on it hanged on the door. We went inside. It was painted blue. And all his hats were hanged in the corner. His bed was nice. It looks like a real sports car without the top with his favorite color, blue. His room has lots of toys. Ryan's room was nice.

"I liked my room. Thanks mom and Jack. Thanks dad and Lucile." He each a hug.

"We're glad you liked it." Jack said.

Next we went to Troy's room. Ryan stayed at his room. On the door was a picture of a basket ball with Troy's name on it. Then we entered. It was also painted blue but there was a basketball ring at the corner. Since Troy likes basketball so much. That's what he told me and Ryan. His bed look like a very big red basket ball cut in half. His room also has lots of toys.

"I liked it. I can play basketball in my room. Thanks mom and Auchante. Thanks dad and Richard." Troy said and gave each a hug.

"We're glad you like your room." Daddy said.

Their rooms were nice. I just can't wait to see mine. Troy stayed behind to play basketball in his room. Our last stop was my room. Oh. I just can't wait. At the door was a picture of a pink sparkly butterfly with my name on it. Everything inside were pink, lavender and white. My bed had four posts with laces as curtain. Just like what princesses have on TV. I climbed my bed. My bed was full of pillow and stuffed toys. At the corner of the room was a cabinet with a glass cover full of all kind of dolls.

"Oh. I love it. I love it. I love it." I said jumping up and down the bed. "Thanks mommy and daddy. Thanks Jack and Lucile." I gave each a hug.

"We're glad you like it princess." Mommy said.

"We're going down to help your nanny prepare dinner. Enjoy you room, sweetie." Lucile said. Then they left me in my room and went downstairs.

I really like my new room and our new house. I'm very happy that I'm living with my mommy and daddy. But it's a little awkward and kinda weird to see my mom with Jack and my dad with Lucile. My mommy said I can also call Jack and Lucile 'dad" and 'mom' because they're part of our family now. Jack and Lucile are nice so Ryan and I agreed to call them 'didi' and 'mimi'. That's what Troy would also call our parents.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hey guys… sorry if it took me a long time to update… I'm very busy with school stuff… thank you very much to those who reviewed... I hope you like this chap…

Please review.. thanks..

Have a nice day..

xoxoxo


End file.
